I Want You Back
by swmc4
Summary: This is my first Jori story and probably my last. Basically set during Locked Up and After. A kind of one shot.


People always wonder why Jade hated me, everyone thought it was because I rubbed on her boyfriend, Beck, my first day but I know that's not why. Noone knows this but Jade and me had this little thing 6 years ago when we were in 5th grade. I ended it though after two weeks because she liked to steal my lunch money, dumb right? When I first came to Hollywood Arts and found out Jade was there I couldn't believe it and when I ended up flirting with her boyfriend I was jealous, not of her but of him because he had her and I knew at the moment I needed to have Jade in my life again.

When Jade showed up at my house crying when her and Beck broke up I was ecstatic because I thought I might of a chance to get her back but they ended up getting back together with my help. I thought maybe it would make Jade want to be my friend but nope she still hated me. I later helped Jade put on her play with the help of some pyscho Chinese lady and I got a hug out of Jade thinking maybe we were friends, but guess what? Back to hating me she went. Back to now, we suppose to be performing a song for the chancler of Yerba tonight to escape out of this prison we're in so I decided we should do I want you back by the Jackson 5 hoping Jade would maybe get a hint. "Vega hurry up or we're leaving without you." I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Jade talking to me."K, I'm coming." I get off from "my bed" and head over to everyone else tom get ready to perform.

Uh-huh huh huh huh

Let me tell you now

Uh-huh

When I had you to myself

I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always made

Stand out in the crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch

One glance was all it took

Now its much to late for me

To take a second look

Oh baby give me one more chance

(show you that I love you)

Wont you please let me

(back in your heart)

Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go

(let you go baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Yes I do now

(I want you back)

Ooh ooh baby

(I want you back)

Ya ya ya ya ya

(I want you back)

Na na na na

Tryin' to live without your love

Is one long sleepless night

Let me show you girl

That I know wrong from right

Every streey you walk on

I leave tearstains on the ground

Following the girl

I didn't event want round

Let me tell you now

Oh baby all I need is one more chnace

(show you that I love you)

Wont you please me

(back to your heart)

Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go

(let go you baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

Uh-huh

A buh buh buh buh (2 times)

All I want

A buh buh buh buh

All I need

A buh buh buh buh

All I want

A buh buh buh buh

All I need

Oh just one more chance

To show you that I love you

Baby (6 times)

(I want you back)

Forget what happened then

(I want you back)

Let me live again

(I want you back)

Oh baby I was blind to let you go

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Spare me of this cause

Gimmie back what I lost

Oh baby I need one more chance ha

I tell ya that I love you

Baby oh, baby oh,

I want you back

I want you back

I want you back

When I finished I couldn't believe how true this song was for us and how amazing Jade sounded at her part. We finally get onto the duck truck that Sikowitz got and everyone sleeping but Jade and I. "Vega..?" I sit up and look over at the voice that said my name. "Yes Jade?"

"Why'd you pick that song?" "It's a good song Jade, go to sleep." I hope she listens because I really don't want to explain myself right now. She looks at me for a second and I think she's going to lay back down but I'm wrong."You're lying Vega. I know your lying face""Why else would I pick that song then? Hoping maybe I was singing it to you?" She looks shocked by my response.

"I don't know because when you think of it, it could kind of fit don't ya think? When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around? Darlin I was blind to let you go but now since I see you in his arms, I want you back?" She gives me a questioning look and I'm not sure what to say."Just drop it Jade, I'm tired."

"You know Beck and me broke up. We're waiting until we get back to tell everyone so it wouldn't be weird or anything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause your always on my case Vega, wanting to know whats going on with me, so I thought I'd tell you first." I just want Jade to shut up and be quiet before I say something I regret and shes annoying me.""Oh no, Jade West is annoying me, what will I ever do." She just has to tease me right now.

"I don't talk like that Jade, I just want to know why you hate me so much. I don't like Beck like that anymore so I don't see why you're still mad about it and have to act like the biggest gank." As soon as that leaves my mouth I regret saying it because I know I'm about to get my face punched by the anger in her eyes, her pretty blue eyes.

"You know what Vega, I hate you because you hurt me. I really liked you and you dumped me for the stupidest reason. I'm mean to you to hurt you the way you hurt me like you did in 5th grade." I can't believe I hurt her and she's still upset about it. I don't know why I did but I did but I lean over and kiss her. I'm expecting her to push me away but I feel her lips slowly move against mine and she tastes like coffee, which is weird cause we haven't been around normal food or liquids but kissing Jade was one of those most amazing things I've ever done. She pushes me away suddenly when Cat starts talking in her sleep about some large cupcake. I tried to get Jades attention but she wouldn't look at me."Jade…I.."

"Shut up Vega and leave me alone."

We're finally back at school and I'm standing at my locker with Cat who's talking about some guy.

"So I look at him and say, What's that's suppose to mean? and he just walked off"

"I'm sorry Cat, he was kind of strange anyways."

"Did you hear that Beck and Jade broke up?"

"Yeah I didn't want to believe it though until I knew it was actually true." So she wasn't lying to me then. Just then Beck walks over to us.

"Hey ladies." He Gives us that smile that all the girls melt for when they see it.

"Hey Beck. How ya feeling ?" Cat always has to be so nice. I love that about her.

"I'm fine Cat, I knew it was coming sooner or later and we're still friends, but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"I'm sure she's somewhere cutting stuff up with her scissors." I finally decide to talk. I see Beck getting ready to say something when the bell rings.

"Hey Tori, do you have a second?" I look over at Cat and she nods.

"Sure, whats up?" We head over to the steps to talk.

"Jade told me everything." I get a panicked look on my face.

"Beck I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I was planning to break you guys up." He reaches over and grabs my arm.

"Tori, it's fine, I'm not mad, I promise. Jade and I are better off as friends anyways but will you please try to find her, I can't be late again to class or my parents said they'd take me out of HA."

"Sure if she doesn't try and kill me first." We stand up and he gives me a hug before heading down the hallway. I head off to the place where I knew Jade would be, the janitors closet. When I get in there I see her sitting in the corner listening to her pear pod listening to something that was really loud. I see her look up at me."Go away Vega unless you want me to cut off a limb."

"I'm not leaving, we need to talk." She stands up and looks at me.

"No you need to leave me alone. NOW"

"I'm sorry I hurt you in 5th grade and I'm sorry I kissed you I just ant to be your friend." I stop for a second and look at her. I can't lie anymore. "No I want you back Jade, I was stupid for what I did and I know you feel the same way but your to much of a gank to see it." She comes charging at me and I close my eyes waiting to feel my nose or lip bleeding but I feel soft lips on mine. I move my hands to her waist and she moves hers to my face. I feel her run her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let her tongue in, as they battle for dominance. After what seems like forever we pull apart and I look at her.

"So what happens know?

"I don't know but if you hurt me again I promise you'll be in serious pain."

"I promise I wont hurt you again."

"I promise I wont hurt you again." She gives me a smirk.

"I do NOT sound like that Jade." The bell must of rang because when we walk out into the hall a big group of students are looking at us. "What are you looking at? Go or I'll "make you go". Everyone scurried off and Jade started walking with me to my Music class, before she headed off to Writing. Cat, Andre, Robbie and everyone else found out and asked me I would be dating the devil. I laughed and got up to go grab my lunch when I feel an arm around my waist.

"Give me your lunch money Vega." I turn and see Jade standing there with a serious look on her face.

"Jade…"

"I said give me your lunch money Vega." She gives me a smile before she starts laughing when in return I punch her in the shoulder. "Sorry I thought maybe it would still work." I look at her and give her a smile.

"Well to bad because this is your money, I stole it from your back pocket." I grab my lunch and give her a quick peck on the lips before returning back to the table with a defeated Jade trailing slowly behind me.


End file.
